


Like the sweet chants of mermaids

by Mary_the_gardener



Series: Quarantink [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Crack, Gen, Quarantink, and of ingredients, personification of desserts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/pseuds/Mary_the_gardener
Summary: No one can resist the temptations of Tirmisu, not even renowned skater Matteo Rizzo
Series: Quarantink [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667245
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Like the sweet chants of mermaids

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Temptation
> 
> Did I just stole inspiration from Matteo's insta stories? May beeeee

It's there, second shelf of the fridge to the left. Looking as good as ever. While Matteo holds the door open, it keeps whispering, sending fluttering cocoa dust particles into his nostrils to tantalize him.

Through the clear glass tray the mascarpone is waving at him, one fatty arm wobbling around while the other is linked with the pretty whipped cream, smiling at him, her chubby face happy and round like a full moon. How can he resist them? Not to talk about the Savoiardi, that are currently smirking at him while lazily sipping their coffees.

They all look at him expectantly, each of them offering the purest heights of pleasure, promising the legendary mental orgasm everyone talks about, moments of bliss nothing else can provide.

His mouth waters, his will wavers, and in the end his hand moves, reaching for the bewitching casserole. He knows he shouldn't. He knows his mom made it for this evening's dinner. He knows he will ruin everything. But who is he to resist the charm of Tiramisu?

Exactly no one.

But it wouldn't change if he was anyone else: not a soul on this planet can say no to its temptations.


End file.
